


Escape.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Mickey, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Straight Sex, Top Ian, i really missed you sex, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: someone had a request for another piece of fan art so i wrote this. ;-)-Mickey and Ian haven't had a lot of time together lately but then they soon find themselves alone together and they take advantage of the opportunity.- ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter:MickeysTonic

 

 

 

 

Mickey sighed in relief when the last girl left the Alibi or the Rub-N-Tug as some called it. He sat down on a bar stool and ran a hand through his hair. Things have been hard for him lately. His bitch of a wife was constantly on his ass about spending time with his son. The customers of his whores were really testing his patience. But he was trying to calm himself. He was trying not to be that person anymore.

For that person who helped him change.  
That stupid fucking Gallagher that somehow wormed his way into Mickeys life and his heart.  
But he loved Ian.He just didn't get to see him much anymore between work and his child. Ian said he understood but Mickey knew Ian missed him just as much.

"You okay there Mick?" Kevin asked, sliding him a glass of Tequila.

"Hard week." Mickey replied, chugging it down, "I'll lock up tonight. You go home to your girl and kids."

Kevin smiled, "Thanks Mick. Feel free to get a few more drinks. On the house."

Mickey thanked him and let out a heavy breath when Kevin closed the door behind him. He and Kevin had gotten close lately due to all the time he had been working which was comforting seeing as he didn't really have many friends or people that he could trust.  
But oh that red head. He'd do anything for that boy. That's why he worked as much as he did. Ian didn't know it, but Mickey had money saved somewhere safe. He was saving until he could get himself out of this shitty town with Ian.

The door opened but he was too busy pouring himself another drink, "We're closed! Come back tomorrow." 

"I want to see you now."

The voice had Mickey dropping his cup. He ignored the glass that shattered everywhere and stared at Ian. He was standing by the door and he locked it without saying a word.  
"Ian what are you doing here? Wha-What the fuck? What's wrong?"

Mickey walked over to the boy who had a tear stained face.

"I'm tired." Ian spoke, "Tired of being in a house where it seems no one appreciates me. The only time they seem to talk to me is when they ask me about my fucking pills or how I'm feeling. You're not there the way you used to be and it's hard without you."

Mickey gulped and suddenly felt like an awful boyfriend.

"But I know it's not your fault." Ian continued, "You have turned your life around and I'm proud of you Mick. I just miss you." 

Mickey hugged him without thinking and Ian instantly hugged him back. He kissed the top of Mickeys head.

"Want a drink?" Mickey asked, "Kevin said it's okay."

Ian nodded, "Yeah that sounds good."

 

 

And it seemed the more the two drank the more they learned about each other as if they didn't already know everything.  
"You'll always come home to me right?" Ian asked.

"That's a dumb question of course I will." Mickey told him, "I don't want to be anywhere else or with anyone else."

Ian smiled. His face felt tight from all the crying he had done.  
"I don't think I'll ever drink another drop in my life."

Mickey playfully rolled his eyes, "I've heard that before." 

"Come with me." Ian said, standing up from the bar floor. Neither one of them were sure how or why they got down there. 

He took Mickeys hand and helped him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" 

"We're going to do something I've always wanted to do." 

And with that Ian pulled him into the bathroom and kicked the door behind him. 

"What are we-"

Ian silenced him with a kiss and pressed him up against the door.

"I miss you." Ian whispered, "And I know no matter what you're going to be the one that I want to come home to. I just miss being able to kiss you constantly. I miss being able to make you feel good and just being with you Mick. I'm not waiting a whole other week before we get that time together. I'm not waiting for the weekend." 

Mickey looked up at the drunken and sad boy. Fuck his heart hurt. He didn't want to be the reason that Ian cried. 

"I feel like a fuck up of a boyfriend."

Ian stroked his cheek, "You're the best boyfriend Mick. It's just my insecurities messing with me." 

"You have nothing to be insecure about Ian. It's you. Always has been and always will be. Now come on you drunken slob and kiss me."

It was a joke. Ian knew it and it made his heart smile to see that cocky smile looking up at him. 

He kissed Mickey again with every ounce of passion that he had in him. Their tongues danced together as their hands ran down every inch of the other boy they could possibly reach.

"I don't have any lube or a condom." Mickey whispered.

"I don't care." Ian said, "I just want you."

"Fuck I want you too."

They slammed their lips together and ended up across the floor without even knowing where they were headed. 

Mickey wasn't even aware he was crying until Ian's fingers gently wiped away the tears.

"Son of a bitch you made me soft." Mickey joked, laughing quietly.

Ian grinned at him fondly, "You're always going to be that hardass I love Mick, but right now I'm hard in other ways if I'm being honest."

Mickey actually laughed, "That's a shame. We don't want you to burst now do we?" 

Ian playfully shoved him back against the sink, "Want me to blow you?"

"No need." Mickey told him, "I'm pretty fucking hard already and you haven't been in me in what feels like years. Neither one of us are going to last long anyway."

"You're right." Ian agreed, "Turn around.

Mickey did as he said and held onto the edge of the sink.

"Shit I haven't seen you like this in forever."

"Do you want to chit chat more or do you want to get on me fire crotch?"

The nickname made Ian smile.

"I definitely want to get on you." Ian spoke.

He reached around and unbuckled Mickeys pants and pulled them down along with his boxers until Mickeys ass was showing. He pulled his own pants down until his dick was out. They were both in a rush and as much as they wanted foreplay and to take their time, they just needed each other. 

Ian lined himself up at Mickeys entrance and hunched over Mickeys back, placing his hands out in front of him beside Mickeys on the sink.

"You ready?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded, "Been ready since you walked in the front door."

Ian grinned and slowly pushed inside the other boy. Mickeys grip instantly tightened on the sink as Ian filled him in the most pleasant way.  
Ian had his face buried in the back of Mickeys neck as the feeling of being inside Mickey again took over him. It had been way too fucking long for both of them.

"Move Gallagher." Mickey ordered in a broken voice.

Ian wasted no time in pulling out and slamming back in. Moans and pants were already filling the room bouncing off the walls.  
The sound of skin on skin was ringing in their ears. 

"Son of a bitch." Mickey cursed, "Been too long Ian fuck."

Ian groaned against Mickeys back, "Fuck still feel so good Mickey. Why the fuck have we let so much time go by?"

Neither one of them answered the question. Mickey couldn't due to the fact Ian's dick was in his gut and his body was being possessed by pleasure he hadn't felt in like a week.  
Mickey was clenching tight around Ian and all the red head wanted was to stay in this position and fuck the other boy until he couldn't move no more.

"Oh fuck Mick." Ian moaned, biting down on Mickeys back.

Mickey tossed his head back allowing Ian to reach his neck. Ian bit down and ran his tongue softly over the skin before sucking it into his mouth.  
"Filling me up so good." Mickey panted, "Holy shit." 

"Look at yourself." Ian whispered, "Look at how flushed you are."

The words had Mickeys dick throbbing.

Both boys looked into the mirror and their eyes met. There were clouds in their eyes as the sudden storm of their emotions grabbed their bodies and took them with a force.  
Ian's stomach was tightening up as that pleasure hit him. He knew he wouldn't last long after not being inside the other boy in a while.

"God fucking damn." Ian moaned, hands reaching to cover Mickeys. His thrusts became out of control as he pounded into the other boy. 

"Ian fuck shit." Mickey moaned, "Almost there keep fucking me."

Ian didn't plan on stopping until he felt as if his dick was bone dry. 

"Oh God Ian!" Mickey cried, the echo bouncing off the walls.

He clenched around Ian and let out a string of curses as his orgasm hit. He came all over the sink. His body was shaking and his dick was twitching with sensitivity as Ian continued to thrust into him.

"Fuck shit!" Ian groaned.

He pressed right up against Mickeys prostate and he came more than he thought was possible. He turned Mickeys head back so he could kiss the boy for a few minutes. 

He slowly pulled out, "Holy shit."

Mickey breathlessly laughed, "You're telling me." 

Mickey pulled up boxers and pants and turned to look at Ian. The red head was wiping himself off with tissue paper. He pulled up his boxers and pants before looking at Mickey.

"That needs to happen more often." Ian spoke.

"You still feeling the alcohol?" Mickey asked.

"To be honest yes," Ian replied, "But I needed that."

"So did I." 

Ian walked over to the other boy and put his hand on Mickeys face.

"We're going to be out of here soon." Mickey spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to surprise you Ian, but I can tell that you need to hear this now. I have money saved for you and me. More than I thought I'd be able to save. I want to take you away from that family of yours. I want to take you out of this shitty town and give you a better life."

The words hit Ian like an eighteen wheeler and he wanted to cry all over again.

"Are-Are you serious Mickey?"

Mickey nodded, "I am. We're going to have a better life Ian I promise. We won't have to have sex in a bar bathroom anymore." 

Ian laughed, "But that was kind of fun."

Mickey grinned and placed his hand over Ian's, "I love you Ian and I want you happy."

"I'm happy with you Mickey. I can't wait to leave this shit hole with you."

"I just got an idea." Mickey said.

"What?"

"Lets roleplay."

"What?" Ian asked, interested.

"Well we go upstairs and I can pretend you're a paying customer."

Ian smirked, "Oh really?"

"Only if you're interested."

"I haven't gotten to properly touch you in forever Mick. Get the fuck upstairs."

Mickey laughed as Ian smacked his ass, "Yes sir. See you in a few minutes."

 

They went at it all night until they couldn't hold their eyes open.

They woke up to Kevin screaming about the cum on his bathroom sink. They knew then they had to go fuck in other bathrooms in another state.

And that's exactly what they did two months later when they packed up and said goodbye to the South Side.


End file.
